


Through The Poems

by crownbite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I AM IN RAGE OKNO, ION REALLY KNOW, Light Angst, M/M, Short Chapters, WHY IS THERE ONLY THREE MARKREN/MARKJUN FICS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownbite/pseuds/crownbite
Summary: Renjun had been leaving written poems in Mark's locker to confess his feelings but the older is too oblivious to figure it out.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic is inspired by a story i read in wattpad but forgot what was the title lmao im sorry. Anyway all the chapters will be short, though I hope that you will enjoy it.
> 
> Im in rage that there is only 3 ffs of markren in ao3 but im okay, you are not. im like in those 0.2 or 0.3 % who ship and sailed this pair since chewing gum era and i am going down with this pair.
> 
> I forgot to mention that all the chapters are unbeta'd so you will see some grammar mistakes and typos along the way. I will fix it once I have time.

_' roses are red_

_violets are blue_

_guess who_

_it’s from the person who likes you '_

 

Mark look around the hallway scanning the people that has been walking around and trying to find the person who left the note in his locker.

“The person who like me?” he questions himself. “who could you be”

The older folded the paper and put it in his bag as soon as he saw Haechan and his other friends walking towards him.He greeted them and the others did the same.

“Oh well, I guess I would have to figure it out” the older says in his mind.

If only he took one glance at the boy who was a little uneasy behind him he would of figure it out as the younger boy had been glancing right in the older’s locker, asking himself of the older that saw his note for him.


	2. You Smiled

_' roses are red_

_violets are blue you smiled at me_

_and my heart went wild '_

Mark thought for a second, he always smiled at everyone that he encounters. So that would still be hard to figure out from who these poems came from.

He scanned it one more time not bothering to look at the people that had been passing by. He got back to reality when he suddenly heard a loud crash sound beside him.

“Hyung what’s that” said the boy who had grabbed his attention.

“Uh nothing Renjun, what’s up? what are you doing here?”

Mark quickly folded the paper before the younger boy could take a peek at it and put it in his bag. When he was done, he looked at the boy one more time waiting for the answer to his question.

“The others’ asked me to fetch you, we agreed to go to the arcade after school remember?” Renjun says. “They are waiting for us outside the school let’s go before Donghyuck starts to open his big mouth again”

Mark laughs at that statement and nodded. “Let’s go”

The older then put his right arm around Renjun’s shoulder as they walk towards the exist. Little did Mark know, the younger boy was exploding inside because of that simple gesture of his.


	3. Our Eyes

_' roses are red_  
   violets are blue  
   our eyes met  
   and i almost died, you bet '

Renjun and Chenle walked in the school hallway as they were headed to the library for a research that they are obliged to do for science. Chenle keeps on talking about how Donghyuck and Jisung bothered him last night.

Though the oldest between them has his head in the clouds once again. Chenle took a glance at him and shook his head. 

"Ge Ge, Renjun ge" Chenle calls and snaps the older back into reality. 

" Huh, what was that? where you saying something?" the oldest asked.

" You have been spacing out lately, so a penny for your thoughts?" the youngest asked. 

"You already know about it" 

"It's about him and your poem confessions?" Chenle asked amd recieved a nod from him. "Why are you spacing out about that?"

" Should I stop doing it? because I just learned something new and I don't want to hurt someone" Renjun says as he took a deep sigh. "I know someone close to me that likes Mark ge and I think he likes him too"

Chenle smiled at him slightly with a frown. As the younger knows who the older boy is talking about. "Just forget about it for now, we still have a research to do. let's focus on that instead"  
 


	4. Our Hands Touched

_' roses are red_  
   violets are blue  
   when you touched my hand  
   my heart beated like how a drummer beats its drum from a band '

"Have you done the english homework" Donghyuck asked Mark who had been in his phone for god-knows how many minutes has past by.

The older looked at him and nodded showing the homework that he had done. The younger boy took it and scanned the paper. 

"Have you seen Renjun and Jeno lately, they seem pretty close" 

"Huh?" the older boy said looking at the younger. 

"I said Renjun and Jeno looked pretty close like something is going on between them. They are inseperable these couple of days"

" Isn't Jeno close with everyone, what is new about that "

"But something is different about those two, like they are together- together"

The older just shrugged at thd statement and he knows it is none of his business to know what is going on between the lives of his friends. But somewhere inside him hurts a little hearing that from Donghyuck, though he can't pinpoint what it is.  
 


	5. He likes you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost done, the 5 other chapters would be posted tomorrow or on thursday so watch out for that. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. I thought no one would read this but I was mistaken. Anyway after this one, I was planning on writing two other fics about this ship and the chapters would be longer, you can count on that!

_' roses are red_  
   violets are blue  
   who knew  
   he likes you too '

Renjun smiles at the announcement that the two had announced about them. He knew that these day would happen but he didn't know it would be too soon.

"I'm happy for the both of you, who knew that the cat and dog of our group  would officially be together" Jeno says as he smiled at Mark and Donghyuck who has been holding hands as they announced their relationship to their friends.

"I knew it, but didn't know it would be this soon" Jisung says but glances at Renjun who was looking somewhere else. "Right, Lele"

"Yeah right" Chenle says and smiled at the younger boy and looked at the two lovebirds as well.

Mark took a glance at Renjun and gave a little frown from whom no one noticed.

"Renjun, aren't you gonna say something as well?" Donghyuck says which made the other looked at them.

"Huh? Oh" Renjun says as he bit the inside of his cheeks stopping tears to fall out from his eyes as he clears his voice. "They said everything I wanted, though I really am glad that you guys are finally together after how many long months" he says and gave out a little laughter.

'Liar' he says in his mind. "I hope you too last long "

"Thank you" Donghyuck says and smiled at him.

"Anyway, I gotta go, I have to go somewhere"

From there Renjun dashed out from them out of the school and went to the playground where he could be alone and finally letting out the tears he had been keeping. 

He slowly punched his chest saying that everything would be okay, after all it only hurts in the beggining and everything would be alright after that.  
     
 


	6. Someone figured out

_' roses are red_  
   violets are blue  
   someone figured out  
   it's something to worry about '

Renjun tries to cover his bruises with a cap as he set his head down, walking through the hallways to his first period. He knows that people are staring and whispering about him but he is just ignoring it and just wants to be in class right away.

He kept walking until he bumped into someone and he fell down still hanging his head low. He saw a hand reaching for him and took it, lifting himself up.

"Are you okay?" said the voice and he stayed frozen. 

He recognaize that voice, it was from him, it was Mark. From all people, why Mark, Renjun says in his head.

"Yeah, i'm fine hyung" he says and still ducks his head fixing his cap for the older male would not see what he was hiding on his face.

As soon as he was gonna walk right out, Mark took his cap off him and made the younger face the older boy. Renjun's eyes grew wide as he met the older ones and then brought his gaze somewhere else.  
 

"What happend to your ace, who did that to you" asked Mark as he touches the fresh bruise on the youngers' face, which made him flinch.

"It's nothing hyung, I'm fine" Renjun says as he tries to remove Mark's hand away from his face. 

  
"You don't look fine to me" Mark says as he grabs Renjun's wrist and pulled him away from the crowd who were looking at them. 

Renjun kept looking at him as the older pulls him not knowing where they are going. They came into a halt right infront of the schools' clinic. Mark knocked on the door and asked for a first aid kit.

The older pulled him inside and made him sit on one of the clinic beds and closed the curtain. As soon as he was he looked at Mark who was right in front of him and started to clean the bruises on his face.

He just staired at him, examining his face, letting him put medicine on his bruises. When their gazea met, Mark smiled at the younger boy and continued what he was doing.  
 


	7. You broke up, I'm glad

_' roses are red_  
   violets are blue  
   I heard you broke up  
 This is wrong but I am glad '

_"Is it true" Jisung asked Chenle who is on his phone texting someone, while Renjun is right in the other side of the table finishing up his algebra homework that he didn't finish._

_"True? What true" Renjun suddenly asked lifting his head from his homework to the two youngest right in front of him._

_"That Donghyuck and Mark called it off a few days ago" Jisung says and looked at Chenle. "You did not tell him?"_

_Chenle shook his head as he looked at Jisung. "Sung ah, it is not my place to tell him or to tell anyone as it is not my relationship"_

_"That is true," a new voice says and all eyes were in the newcomer. The boy gave them a smile and sat right next to Renjun._

_"Ah Jeno, My boi" Chenle says and high fived him._

_Jisung gave them a glare which earned a little laughter, while Renjun just shook his head and went back to do his undone homework with a slight smile on his face._

_He knows that it is wrong but he had to admit, he is happy that Donghyuck and Mark had broken up. He still has a chance for the older male though he knows it won't happen._

_Jeno then watches him finish everything off, sometimes bothering him playfully. Renjun just ignores him but sometimes plays along with him. When the school bell rang indicating that lunch time was finally over, the four of them seperated ways as they all went to their last period of class for the day._


	8. Have a new boo

_' roses are red_  
   violets are blue  
   I heard you have a new boo  
   tell be this isn't true '

Music was blasting loudly at the party where they are at. He got dragged by Chenle and Donghyuck as they got invited into a senior's pre-graduation party. 

People he knows and strangers dancing in the middle with drinks on their hands. Renjun just sits on a table right in the corner watching people, while his other friends are talking with people. As he was not that sociable of a person.

As he scans the place, his eyes caught a blonde boy making out with a girl in a corner. He felt a little pang in his chest once again as he knew who that boy was.

"That's Yeri, a girl in his advance science class" 

He turned around to see who had spoken and it was Donghyuck holding a cup of soda and smiled at him. Renjun nodded.

"They had been going out for a few weeks now," the boy continues and sat down beside him. "Hey you wanna know something" 

Renjun then looks at him and nodded at the younger boy curious on what he has to say. 

" To be honest with you, I know that you like Mark- it is not a secret in our circle of friends, Mark is just oblivious to notice. I dated him for you to step up your game, but sadly that didn't work as you were still densed and sacred to admit it to him" The younger says which schoked the older boy, he wanted to say something but nothing came out from his mouth.

"I also know you have been leaving lottle poems in his locker" the younger continues which made Renjun froze at his seat and his mouth wide open. 

"How the hell did you know about that" The older says. The only person that knew about the poem is Chenle and the boy that had beatten him up.

"My boyfriend told me" 

"Your boyfriend?" He says and then soon enough he saw a boy with a wide smile going to them and seated on Donghyuck's lap as the other boy wrapped his arms around his waist. "Hold the hell up" he says.

"Chenle is your boyfriend, how the hell. I thought this dude is going out with Jisung, what the...huh?"

" Nope, after the breakup between me and Mark, this big mouth asked me out and now here we are" Donghyuck says and kisses Chenle's neck which made Renjun wanted to puke. "You know this guy can't keep secrets, you are lucky that he hadn't told Mark yet"

"I almost slip one time though" Chenle says which alerted the oldest boy among them. 

"What do you mean, when is that" Renjun asked.

"Right after when you were brought to the school clinic, he had been asking questions about you and I almost slip saying you know" 

From there Donghyuck had shook his head and chuckles at the younger boy. "Blabber mouth" he says but the younger just stuck his tongue out.

  
Renjun closed his eyes and took a deep breathe and releases it. Ten when he opened them again, his eyes went to where Mark's place at, still at the corner, where he made out with the Yeri girl. But now they were talking along with some of their friends. Little did Renjun know, Mark was glancing at where he is as well from time to time.   
 


	9. Have to let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this fic is fast pace and it is what I had decided to do. But hang in there as the last chapter is comin' and this book will be closin it's chapters soon.

_' roses are red_  
   violets are blue  
   i don't wanna stop and let you go  
   but you know i have to '

It had been two months after the party and school is over in a few weeks. Mark leaned into his locker as locker as he reads the paper in his hands. He looks around to see if the person he is searching for is thier. 

"Why would you stop and let go, please don't" he says in a whisper so no one would hear him. " If you only know how you make me smile and sometimes worry about you"

Mark then put the paper inside his bag and walked towards his friends hangout place in the school. As soon as he reaches the place, Hhe saw Chenle on Donghyuck's lap while Jisung is reading a book and Jeno has his headphones on his ear. Though the person he was looking for wasn't there.

"Oh hey Mark, long time no see- or should I say talk" Jeno says as soon as he saw Mark going to them. 

Mark just smiled a little at him and then a few seconds later, all eyes were on him. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing is coming out. 

"Looking for Renjun? he is not here" Chenle says as he stands up from Donghyuck's lap and sat beside him." He was excuse for the whole week, something about family matters" he continued. 

Mark nodded at the statement the younger had told him although he felt a little sad. "Oh i he was here, I wanted to ask him about the latest poem he had given me"

"o-" Chenle blinked at the realization on what the older had said and then he looked at Donghyuck, then back to Mark. "Wait you knew" he slightly screamed.

"Of course I know, that dude is not even slick to slip a small paper in my locker. I caught him two times already" Mark said as he scratch his head laughing slightly. "But the bruises on his face a few months ago, give it away completely" 

"Then why didn't you talk to him, when you knew" Donghyuck says.

"Because it's adorable and he puts effort on what he is writing." the older says. 

Chenle then looked at Mark again then to Donghyuck to whisper something. Donghyuck's eyes grow wide at what Chenle had told him and at the same time feel bad to the older male and to Renjun.

" Say, Mark tell me the truth, do you have feelings for Renjun and not just brotherly feelings" Donghyuck asked. 

" Huh, well i never thought of that. But I do get hurt when he is having fun with someone else, for example with that dude" he says pointing at Jeno who only smiles at him widely. "So I guess, yeah"

"How about yeri" Donghyuck then continued to ask. 

"Yeri is just a friend" 

"Says the boy who had been sucking each others face in a party two months ago" Chenle says and snorted.

"That was only a one time thing" 

Donghyuck then looked at Chenle asking if he should tell Mark what the younger had just told him. Chenle just shrugged it, after all, who knows what could happen. In the end, it is Renjun's decision on what he is gonna do. 

"Mark, I have to tell you something" Donghyuck says as he look at Mark, the older then looked at him a little nervous with curiosity in his eyes. "About Renjun"  
 


	10. I love you, Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally done with this fanfic. *pops confetti* my first fic and it is finally done.
> 
> Anyways, I know that the story is kind of a mess and confussing, i am sorry about that. However, thank you for the kudos and having the time to read this (kinda trash) fic. 
> 
> P.S. Read the bottom note as well.
> 
> P.P.S. All the Chapters are still unbeta'd including this one.

_' roses are red_  
  violets are blue  
  a little bird told me that you  
  knew but days had gone by  
  this is goodbye '

  
Renjun took his last shirt and put it in his luggage, he took a look around his room one last time and smiled as he leaves. Closing the door, he let out a deep sigh and walked out of the house, where his parents are waiting for him outside.

"You got everything?" his mother asked and give her a nod. "It's time to go then or we'll be late for our flight"

Renjun had decided to join his parents and move back home in China, he knew about it a few months ago and his parents let him think about it until the last week of school. And now here he is, he finally decided.

Sure he would miss this place and his friends, though he knows that he needed a new start in his life and that fresh new start would in his homegrown country. He knows Mark knew that he was the one sending the poems, as Chenle told him everything. However, it is just too late and not meant to be. 

  
He smiled bitterly as he got into the car and looked outside the window. He looked back at their now old house and drifting away futher apart. He would miss everything, that is for sure.

  
                                 ________

"Are we almost there" Chenle asks as he took a bite on his sandwhich, which earned him little glares from their groups of friends. "What I'm famish"

"Whatever, and yeah just a few more minutes and we will be there." Jeno says as he was seatting on the passengers sit. "What time is there take off anyways"

"Renjun said at noon, so by an hour and a half so. It's just 10:30. We have time, they are probably still waiting" Donghyuck says and then looked at Mark who was holding a paper that was written by Renjun and given by Chenle. 

Mark loked at the paper in his hands as he reads it again. Clearly this time.

_' Hey you, i'm sorry if I didn't get to personally give this last letter to you. I just can't and I don't know I can do it so I decided to give it to Chenle instead and I hope that you got it, if not I would fly back there and kick him where it hurts the most. nah im just kidding._

_A little bird also told me that you had finally figured out that I was the one who had been writing you those little poems. Again, I am sorry for that, I should have just confessed to you right away. But the thing is I was scared, ahh scared. Scared of what? rejection and probably losing someone dear to me._

_Anyways this hurts a little, my last confession in a letter. (oh hey that rhymes, laughs a little). For months now- no since freshman, I only had my eyes on you until now. But fear had taken to me so I couldn't confess. Now as you are reading this letter, I am probably on the way to the airport. It is sad to leave this place and you guys behind, but I had decided to join my parents to move back home, where I had first opened my eyes and smiled.Back in China, where I had grown up to become who i am now._

_So here I must say the words I had been keeping inside, It might not be in person but you must know that I say it sincerly. I LOVE YOU, it's late but better than never. I will always love you no matter what, you'll forever be special in my heart._

_Yuanfen, that is what we are. We ar fated to meet and be within each others' side. However, not destined to be together officially. Though, I am happy that I had met a great person like you. Thank you for everything you had done and given to me, I don't want to say goodbye just yet, because i am hoping to see you again in a couple of years. Be happy and stay healty.'_

_\- love, renjun_

Mark bitterly smiled at the letter but he won't give up that easily. He will talk to Renjun and whatever happens he will accept the outcome, no matter what.

"We're here" Jeno says and then their driver parked the car. "Chenle, call Renjun and ask where he is fast."

Chenle nodded and dialled Renjun's number right away. It took three rings before it got picked up and Chenle screamed like dolphin as soon as he got in touched with the older male.

"Where are you" the younger asked. Okay good, tell your parents that you'll meet me i am almost at the airport's entrance"

Mark waited in patient, then when he heard that voice, he turned immediatley to that direction and he saw a boy running towards them. 

The boy came into a halt and looked at his friends. "What are you guys doing here"

"Well we came to see our friend leave the country one last time. Are you leaving without saying goodbye" Donghyuck says with a raised eyebrow. 

"Of course not," renjun says and then hugs them. Mark was still standing at the side and watches Renjun hugs their friends. "I will miss you guys, so much"

"I can't believe you are leaving hyung" Jisung says.

"I have to,"

"Will you be coming back?" Jeno asked.

"Probably, once I finish high school maybe. I had a deal with my parents, but we will see" Renjun smiled.

"Someone wants to send you off too, last time" Donghyuck says and pointed at Mark who is now looking at the younger boy in the eyes.

"Hey," Mark says and slightly smiled at him. "You're leaving?" The younger nodded at him.

"So we will leave you guys to have your little moment, bye Renjun. See you later, Mark" Chenle says. 

  
Mark then held his hand for Renjun to reach and so that was the youmger had done. Both of them walking a little futher from the airport, though not that far. 

"Be honest with me, are you leaving because of me?" Mark asked as they are now face to face.Renjun looked at the ground, not looking at Mark. The older lifted the youngers' face for them to look in each other's eyes.

Renjun took a deep sigh," A part of you is, as I wanna forget everything. Not the good memories with you though but my feelings. I know you can't return them, I had leanred to accept that and i'm okay i wi-"

Renjun got cut off, as he felt soft lips into his. Eyes grown wide, Renjun couldn't blink as the scene is still processing in his head. He could not believe what is happening right now. However, as the kiss got deppen, he closed his eyes and return the olders' kisses, wrapping his arms around the older's nape.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes until they ran out of breathe. Renjun then touches his lips and looked at Mark who was smiling at him and scratches his head feeling shy.

"Wh- why" the younger asked.

"For you to know that our feelings for each other is mutual"

"But I am leaving in a few minutes now, why now" 

"I know, im sorry, i'm late" Mark says as hugged the younger boy tightly in his arms.

They had been hugging each other, until Renjun's phone rang. It was his mother, probably wandering where he is now. He looked at Mark and answered the phone, saying that he will be back soon.

"I- I have to go," he says sadly as he looks at Mark. "We are Yuanfen" Renjun says and smiled slightly giving one last peck at Mark's lips and whispers the last three words he wanted to say in person.

"I love you, too" Mark says and smiled bitterly.

Renjun waved him goodbye and ran back to where his parents are waiting for him. Mark just stayed there looking at Renjun's back as he slowly disappears from his sight.

From that moment, he knew that Renjun was right. Maybe they are just two teenage boys who is fated to see each other but not destined to be together. 

He looked at the bright sky and closed his eyes as he took a deep breathe. 'Until we see each other again, Renjun' he says then dialled Jeno's number asking him to pick him up.

Through Renjun's written poems, Mark found love and cared for. He found unconditional love- and he knows that someday, everything would alright. 

After all, not story has to end with happily ever after as the adventures in life continues.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, You are finally at the end of this story.
> 
> As I had said, I am planning to write another MarkRen fics. I had an Hybrid-Au idea but I don't, which kind of animal i would use. So watch out for that, but if you have some suggestions don't hesitate to put it in the comment box!
> 
> Again, Thank you for hangging in there with me. 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
